livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Tirgas the Hermit (Cyclopean)
thumb|200px|right|Image from http://www.myth-weavers.com/showthread.php?t=74731. Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Druid (Serpent Shaman) Level: Level Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Druidic, Dwarven Deity: Kaven First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) DEX: 13 +1 ( 2 pts) CON: 12 +1 ( 0 pts) +2 Racial INT: 10 +0 ( 1 pts) WIS: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 12 +1 ( 5 pts) -2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 9 = + CON (1) + FC (0) (Druid) AC: 16 = + DEX (1) + Armor (4) + Shield (1) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (4) + Shield (1) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +2 = (0) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 13 = + BAB (0) + STR (2) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +3 = (2) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +1 = (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +5 = (2) + WIS (3) + Misc (0) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Dagger: Attack: +1 = (0) + STR (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10 ft. Heavy Pick: Attack: +1 = (0) + STR (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x4 Unarmed Strike: Attack: +1 = (0) + STR (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 20/x2 Sling: Attack: +1 = (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 50 ft. Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Constitution), +2 (Wisdom), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 20' Favored Class: Druid (+1 Skill Rank) Slow and Steady: Speed never modified by armor or encumbrance. Darkvision: Can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Defensive Training: +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype. Greed: +2 racial bonus on Appraise skill checks to determine the price of nonmagical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. Hatred: +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the orc and goblinoid subtypes. Hardy: +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. Stability: +4 racial bonus to CMD when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. Stonecunning: +2 bonus on perception checks to potentially notice unusual stonework, such as traps and hidden doors located in stone wall or floors. Receives a check to notice such features whenever passing within 10 feet of them, whether actively looking or not. Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks, and warhammers, and treats any weapon with "dwarven" in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Begins speaking Common and Dwarven. Can choose from Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Terran, and Undercommon as bonus languages. Class Features Druid 1 (Serpent Shaman) Armor/Weapons: Club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, sickle, shortspear, sling, and spear; proficient with all natural attacks of a form assumed with wild shape. Proficient with nonmetal light and medium armor. Proficient with wooden shields with the exception of tower shields. Cannot use druid spells or supernatural or spell-like abilities while using prohibited armor or shields or for 24 hours afterwards. Spells: Divine casting. Prepares spells from the druid spell list. Can "lose" a prepared spell to spontaneously cast a summon nature's ally spell of the same level or lower. Cannot cast spells of opposing alignments. Bonus Languages: Gains Druidic as a free language. Can learn Sylvan, the language of woodland creatures, as a bonus language. Nature Bond: A serpent shaman who chooses an animal companion must select a snake. If choosing a domain, the serpent shaman must choose from the Animal, Charm, Trickery, and Water domains. Nature Sense: +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. Wild Empathy: Functions as a Diplomacy check, but to improve the attitude of an animal. Must be used within 30 feet of the target and under normal conditions. Can be used on a magical beast with Intelligence 1 or 2 at a -4 penalty. A serpent shaman can use wild empathy on a reptile as a full-round action at a +4 bonus. Feats Improved Unarmed Strike: (1st Level Feat): You are skilled at fighting while unarmed. You are considered to be armed even when unarmed—you do not provoke attacks of opportunity when you attack foes while unarmed. Your unarmed strikes can deal lethal or nonlethal damage, at your choice. Traits Ease of Faith (Faith): The gnomes who taught Tirgas his faith took steps to ensure that he understood that the divine magic of dwarves, gnomes, and all other races and creeds draw on the same powers. This philosophy makes it easier for him to interact with others who may not share his views. +1 bonus on Diplomacy checks, and Diplomacy is always a class skill. Savant (Social): Besides the ale, the singing is perhaps the only thing Tirgas misses from his dwarven homeland. From a very young age, the ability to master songs has come quite naturally to him. Fortunately for any keeping company with him, he understands the value of silence and (perhaps willfully) interprets requests to "please be quiet" as an invitation to mutual meditation. +2 trait bonus on all Perform (Singing) checks. Perform is always a class skill. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 4 = (4) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Druid) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 1 0 0 1 +0 Climb -3 0 * 1 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 * 0 +0 Diplomacy 0 * 1 +1 (Trait) Disable Device 0 0 0 -4 +0 Disguise 1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Fly -3 0 * 1 -4 +0 Handle Animal 5 1 3 1 +0 Heal 8 1 3 4 +0 Intimidate 1 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 6 1 3 0 +2 (Nature Sense) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 4 0 * 4 +0 Perform ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Perform (Singing) 3 0 * 1 +2 (Savant) Profession (Mendicant) 0 * 4 +0 Ride -3 0 * 1 -4 +0 Sense Motive 4 0 0 4 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -4 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 1 +0 Stealth -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Survival 10 1 3 4 +2 (Nature Sense) Swim -3 0 * 1 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 1 0 1 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Create Water * Cure Light Wounds * - * Know Direction * Magic Fang * Read Magic Topaz (Animal Companion, Viper) STR: 08 -1 DEX: 17 +3 CON: 11 +0 INT: 01 -5 WIS: 12 +1 CHA: 02 -4 (Max -2) HP: 14 = 8 + + CON (00) * 1 AC: 16 = + DEX (03) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (02) + Size (01) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Size (01) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (02) + Size (01) + Misc (00) INIT: +3 = (03) + Misc (00) BAB: +1 = Companion (01) CMB: -1 = (01) + STR (-1) + Size (-1) + Misc (00) CMD: 12 = + BAB(1) + STR(-1) + DEX(3) + Size(-1) + Misc(0) Fortitude: +03 = (03) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +06 = (03) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +01 = (00) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 20', 20' climb, 20' swim Stats: STR 8, DEX 17, CON 11, INT 1, WIS 12, CHA 2 Size: small Attacks: Bite: +5 = (1) + DEX (3) + Size (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3-1 + Poison, Crit: 20/x2 Special Attacks: Poison: Damaged creature takes 1 CON damage/round for six rounds. Affected creature makes a fortitude save each round to negate the damage and end the effect. The DC is Con-based (11). Special Qualities: scent, low-light vision Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Spell Failure: none Skills: Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics* (Dex) 3 03 Climb* (Str) 7 -01 +8 (climb speed) Escape Artist (Dex) 3 03 Intimidate (Cha) -2 -02 Perception* (Wis) 1 01 Stealth* (Dex) 11 1 3 03 +4 (size) Survival (Wis) 1 01 Swim* (Str) 7 -01 +8 (swim speed) * = class skill Feats: Weapon Finesse Tricks: 4 (Attack, Come, Down, Track) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Hide Armor 15 gp 25 lb Shield, Light (Wooden) 3 gp 5 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Sling -- gp -- lb Bullets (50) 0.5 gp 25 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Pot, Iron 0.8 gp 4 lb Rope, Hemp (50 ft.) 1 gp 10 lb Sack, Empty 0.1 gp 0.5 lb Meat, Chunk of (2) 0.6 gp 1 lb Holly and Mistletoe -- gp -- lb Healer's Kit 50 gp 1 lb Holy Water (Flask) 25 gp 0 lb Alchemist's Fire (Flask) 20 gp 1 lb Acid (Flask) 10 gp 1 lb = Totals: 130 gp 74.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 14 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -130 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 20 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 49 Height: 3 ft. 11 in. Weight: 157 lbs. Hair Color: Black, mostly Eye Color: Black Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Tirgas is youthful for a druid and less stocky than the typical dwarf. Even while within the confines of civilization, Tirgas is generally filthy. While he may occasionally bathe in a stream or lake, he will usually not do so until he has developed a healthy coat of grime. During extended periods of meditation and fasting, his beard may become colonized by various algae, fungi, and insects. By the time he's made his way to Venza, however, he will usually have groomed out the most obvious flora and fauna, leaving only some faint green streaks. Demeanor: Peaceful and aware, Tirgas seems to observe all events, good or ill, with a kind of benevolent equanimity. There is, however, a spark of wildness behind his eyes. Few have seen him angry, even among those he has killed. Background Tirgas was always odd for a dwarf, expressing more interest in things living than built from an early age. While he possessed the usual dwarven lack of tact, he was more gregarious than stoic, engaging in conversations with strangers, especially outsiders, whenever possible. It was this fascination with life outside the mountain that led to his temporary employment by gnomes, which in turn led to him becoming a worshipper of Kaven. In order to join the Druidic followers of his deity, Tirgas cast off the name and affiliations of his native clan. Adopting the lifestyle of a wandering mendicant, he became known as simply "The Hermit." These days, he mostly dwells by himself in the Tenebrous Woods; however, he will occasionally visit Venza, ostensibly to learn of the current state of the world, and to let others know of the state of the woods, if he can get them to listen. Unofficially, he visits because there's no ale to be had in the woods. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval Category:The Dunn Wright Inn